


Kladam #2

by astigmaticambition



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astigmaticambition/pseuds/astigmaticambition
Summary: Adam gets between Kurt and Blaine... in the good way.





	Kladam #2

**Author's Note:**

> From April 2013.   
> If I ever find Kladam #1, I'll let you know.

Adam considers himself an agnostic, but admits there are college parties he doesn’t quite remember. Had any of them involved making deals with a sex god, he would not be surprised. 

Kurt Hummel dropped out of the sky and into his life with a fashionable scarf tied around his neck, like a gift from Eros himself. Adam was smitten, and Kurt seemed smitten in return. What else could those coy glances over coffee mugs mean? But Kurt was still nursing his heartache. Understandable. First love is hard. First breakup is harder. Still, Kurt is the most amazing man Adam has ever met, so he wasn’t about to let go just because of the whole “rebound” nonsense. 

He wasn’t sure how smart a move this was when Kurt got back together with Blaine. When the two stripped him down to nothing but his necklace then tied him to Kurt’s headboard, he decided he didn’t care. 

They were adorable, really. A pair of nineteen-year-old boys with soft slender hips and hard thick cocks. 

“I can’t let go of him. But you’re so good to me, Adam. How can I resist you?”

Kurt had prepared them a romantic dinner, complete with dozens of lit candles scattered through the loft. The largest ones circled Kurt’s bed, a safe distance away in case of any mishaps. Blaine kissed him after dessert, and when he didn’t pull away Kurt stood behind him and slid his hands up Adam’s shirt. Kurt scratched his chest and pinched his nipples until Adam pulled Blaine against himself, trapping Kurt’s hands between them. The boys trailed their clothing from the kitchen to the bedroom, reaching the circle of candles naked and panting. 

Adam gives himself over to whatever is going to happen tonight. They tie him to the bed and advance on him from either side, candlelight dancing on their skin and in their eyes. There is not enough oxygen in the room. He aches for Kurt, for the already-familiar taste of his sweat and the press of his long fingers spreading Adam’s thighs. But Blaine is there too, now, tentative yet eager. They kneel on either side of him and Kurt guides Blaine to kiss Adam again. 

He moans under Blaine’s lips and gives as good as he can. His arms strain against the bonds. His blood buzzes for more touch. The boys slide down until they are pressed chest-to-toe with him. They burn against each other. Kurt bites his tongue while Blaine sucks a path down his neck. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Kurt whispers into his lips as Blaine laps at the head of his cock. Adam’s back arches and his hips twitch up until Blaine shoves them down. Kurt kisses him as Blaine sucks his cock, more deft than his wide ingenue eyes had led Adam to believe. It’s too good, being shoved and bit and bound by these naughty little angels. The fall is irresistible. His eyes roll back into his head and he cries out into Kurt’s mouth as Blaine jerks him off onto his own body. 

The boys draw back and Adam whimpers, missing them. They resume their previous kneeling positions, cocks purple and faces glistening with saliva; and in Blaine’s case, something more.

“Hmm, I think I’m going to fuck you now.” Kurt tells him.

“Sounds good.” Adam croaks.

After a bit of maneuvering, they get Adam’s legs spread with his knees against his chest. His legs don’t work too well after the orgasm, so Blaine holds him in position as Kurt thrusts slick fingers into his ass. 

Everything is hazy and glowy. The comedown from the endorphin rush combines with the candlelight to make everything soft-focus and shimmering gold, even the fizzy nerves in his skin. The boys are searing red and haloed, casting long shadows over secret places. The only acute sensation is Kurt’s fingers inside him, the center of the world, gently stretching and caressing. He waits until Adam gets too relaxed, starts to slip away, then replaces them with his cock. 

“Oh, god, yes. Thank you.”

Satyr laughs. Kurt builds a rhythm and takes charge of Adam’s thighs, leaving Blaine to do as he pleases. He licks over Adam’s lips. “How would you like me to fuck your mouth?”

“Unngh, I would like that very much please. Please.” 

It’s an awkward position, with Adam’s arms still tied to the headboard, but Blaine manages it, straddling Adam’s chest and bracing himself against the wall. His cock swollen and dripping as he guides it to Adam’s mouth. Adam’s in no state to actively participate, so he tries his best to simply relax his throat and let Blaine fuck him in time with Kurt. It’s not perfect. Blaine’s a little slower due to the position, but it’s two cocks, filling him up and overwhelming him. It’s two mouths praising him and two sets of hands possessing him. Kurt takes a long slow drag out, and Adam tries to moan but instead he just chokes so Blaine grabs his jaw and opens him up wider. 

His eyes water but he manages to watch as Kurt drops one of his thighs to grab Blaine’s ass. Blaine stills and Kurt bends forward, tongue-first. Then Blaine’s thrusting erratically and grinding onto Kurt’s face and coming half in Adam’s mouth and half all over it. He collapses, upside-down and sideways, onto the bed. Kurt lunges forward, the leg he’s still holding now crushed between their chests. Adam’s going to be so sore in the morning. But he can’t spare the thought because Kurt’s eating Blaine’s come off his face, fucking him, and grinding Adam’s cock and balls between their stomachs; and then Kurt is coming and Adam might be too because it hurts a little, to feel this good. 

The boys untie him and massage his sore arms. He can’t stand well enough to shower, so he and Kurt share the bath while Blaine changes the sheets and blows out the candles. They tuck him in and Blaine joins Kurt beneath the bubbles. Adam falls asleep, alone in Kurt’s bed, listening to their splashing a room over. It’s okay, but he when wakes to gentle sunlight and their twin embrace, it’s better.


End file.
